U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,281 illustrates a vehicle steering apparatus. The vehicle steering apparatus includes a steering feel motor and a controller. A torque sensor provides the controller with a signal indicative of driver applied torque to the vehicle handwheel. A driver characteristic sensor provides the controller with a signal indicative of a driver characteristic, such as drowsiness. Vehicle condition sensors provide vehicle condition signals, such as vehicle speed and lateral acceleration, to the controller. In response to the received signals, the controller controls the steering feel motor to provide a determined steering feel to the handwheel during steering operation of the vehicle.
A typical security system for a vehicle prevents ignition of the vehicle engine until a proper security code is received. Some vehicle security systems are also capable of receiving remote signals and, in response to receiving a proper remote signal, shut down or kill the vehicle engine.